carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
James Gunn
James Bartholomew Gunn (16 June 1913 - 16 April 1977) was a famous Brunanter actor, most active in the 1950s and 1960s. Biography Early life James Gunn was born in Carrington to Richard Gunn and Elaine Richards on 16 June 1913. He was a stage actor throughout his youth and an occasional radio actor in the late 1930s. Gunn joined the Royal Navy in 1932 and progressed through the ranks. He served as a Captain during the German invasion of 1941 and later on in Egypt. He was involved in Brunant's liberation in 1944 and left the navy in 1945. Acting career '' (1953)]] '' (1964)]] Gunn took up acting in the late 1940s as a career and found his breakthrough with the 1949 film Escape! He became a well-known star after having the leading role in the epic film The Three Days in 1953. He starred in the 1963 action film Escape from Mermaid Island and in 1964, he appeared in Up in Arms, a film about the German occupation of Brunant, alongside a young Oliver Hewton. In 1970, he again took the starring role as Karl Van Draak in the biopic Van Draak, for which he was praised for his acting and gestures, but lost out to My Boss' Daughter for a Barker Award at the Rosetown Film Festival. Television In the late 1960s, Gunn began a career in television. In 1969, he starred in the first episode of The Fourth Dimension and was made the narrator for the series; his deep and serious voice became a fixture of television in this period. Following its end in 1972, he was in the short-lived series Deputy Sheriff, which he would refer to as his "dark years in his career". In Deputy Sheriff, he got criticisms for his acting. Personal life Gunn was married to American Barbara Brooks in 1937 and they had a daughter, Caroline. The couple divorced in 1940. In 1950, he married Spanish actress Silvia Samaniega (1926-2000). With Samaniega, he had two daughters (1951 and 1953) and a son (1955). All his children are in the writing/publishing industry. Gunn was involved with a few other women during his marriage, most notably with starlet Dorothy Major. Gunn was an avid sports car fan and in his garage, he owned a 1950 Allard J2, a 1969 Ferrari Dino and a 1974 Mondan. Later life, death and legacy In 1977, Gunn was ready to board a train at Ambroos Station in Koningstad, when a bomb planted by Barzona Libre exploded and injured 18 people. Gunn was taken to hospital and was in a critical state. He died from his injuries in an attempt to remove the fragments lodged in his chest. He was buried in the National Cemetery. James Gunn School in Swantown is named after him. Filmography *''Escape!'' (1949) *''The Three Days'' (1953) *''Gisbert'' (1960) *''Escape from Mermaid Island'' (1963) *''Up in Arms'' (1964) *''The Magician'' (1967) *''Van Draak'' (1970) *''The Fourth Dimension'' (1969-1972) *''Deputy Sheriff'' (1973-1975) Category:Actors Category:Dead people Category:1913 births Category:Royal Navy personnel